RENCUENTRO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: TODO EMPIEZA CUANDO EDWARD DEJA A BELLA, ELLA DESIDE TENER UNA VIDA HUMANA QUE PASARA CUANDO EDWARD REGRESE?


RENCUENTRO

Pv. Bella

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido…_

Esas palabras revoloteaban en mi mente. Hacia 2 años que Edward me había dejado, estuve llorando por él mucho tiempo, mi padre me decía que no valía la pena llorar por él, que no lo merecía, ni Jacob mi mejor amigo, me había convencido de olvidarlo, hasta que mis lagrimas se terminaron y reuní valor y salir de mió cama y me fui a la escuela -demasiado deprimida-, no hablaba con nadie, Jessica se había enojado conmigo por ignorarla, y junto a Lauren cuchichiaban a mis espaldas, Angela fue mas comprensiva –por eso me caía bien-, ella me daba mi espacio, los demás, Tyler y Eric no me molestaban por miedo a perder mi amistad y Mike… ¡Oh Mike!, él fue el único que me ayudo –aparte de mi familia-, él me daba palabras de aliento, y yo cada vez me sentía mejor; quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde la partida de … Edward. Pero Mike me comprendió y me dio tiempo, pero aun así jamás me dejo sola, me sentía aliviada al estar a su lado, no se talvez era hora de darle una oportunidad a él y también a mi ¿No?

Acepte algunas citas con él y realmente me la pasaba bien ahora me preguntaba porque lo evitaba tanto. Era tan dulce, amable y atento y jamás le di una oportunidad pero ahora era diferente… seguimos otras semanas juntos hasta que el junto valor y me pidió que fuera su novia, al principio me tomo por sorpresa, pero acepte, por primera vez en tanto tiempo me volví a sentir feliz. Estuvimos juntos hasta que cumplí 20 años –edad que jamás imaginé que llegaría a cumplir y lo mas sorprendente de todos es que me pidió que me casara con él, no lo podría creer me sentía tan feliz, cuando e entrego el anillo era hermoso era un pequeño aro con pequeños diamantes incrustados, era censillo pero era mió y era lo único que importaba. Nuestra boda fue hermosa toda mi familia y amigos estuvieron ahí y yo era muy feliz. Todo perfecto.

Pv. Edward

Habían pasado 2 años desde que deje a Bella me sentía… mal, derrumbado, perdido sin ella, mi familia de decía que todo estaba bien y era lo mejor , para Bella, mi único amor. A pesar de todo no lo soportaba, necesitaba verla, abrazarla, tenerla cerca y sobre todo besarla, sentir su calidos labios en rose con los míos… y por fin lo decidí, regresaría con ella, no me importaba que seria lo que yo encontrara talvez si Bella, estaba bien y feliz con quien quiera que estuviera seria feliz, aunque eso significara la desdicha por el resto de mi eternidad, aunque no estaba seguro si lo soportaría era tan egoísta que no quería que eso se hiciera realidad. Pero por Bella, mi Bella lo valía.

Pv. Alice

Edward nos dijo que regresaría a Forks con Bella, yo le dije que talvez eso no era buena idea a pesar de que el se veía tan ilusionado por ella, porque yo sabia lo que había pasado con Bella y su situación actual, lo había visto, trataba de no pensar en ello para que no se enterara, por eso lo destrozaría, así que lo deje ir, estaba segura de que había sido una pésima idea , pero no quería imaginarme lo que iba a pasar , mas bien no lo quería ver. Pero él se veía tan feliz con ello y trate de fingir una gran felicidad. Hasta lo lleve conmigo de compras –cosa rara porque él nunca le gustaba ir conmigo- para que le comprara algunos regalos a Bella, que gran estupidez!!!. Bueno no lo podía postergar por mas tiempo después de 2 días que Edward nos informo que iba a regresar, tomo un avión hacia ella. Lo único que le pude desear era que tuviera suerte. Él me miro confundido pero asintió y se fue. Tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a salir bien. Más buen yo lo sabía.

Pv. Bella

Estábamos Mike y yo en la sala de nuestra casa, cuando sentí ganas de salir un poco por la calle, para caminar y distraerme, se lo conté a mi ahora esposo y el asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me amaba y que tuviera cuidado. Iba caminando por la calle viendo si podía comprar algo para cenar pues no me apetecía cocinar, estaba a punto de cruzar -a calle-hacia el restaurante de comida china, cuando lo vi, un volvo plateado que iba por la carretera hacia el camino que se dirige a mi antigua casa y se detuvo en seco, ya había caído el sol, de repente la ventanilla del piloto se abrió y ahí estaba el… Edward la persona que me había hecho daño, el que me dejo a mi suerte en el bosque, me vio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me vio con unos ojos llenos de amor pero yo no lo vi de la misma forma, lo miraba con resentimiento, ira, y odio, si lo odiaba con toda mi alma, ahora era feliz y él venia a arruinar todo.

Quito su mirada de mi, para estacionar bien el carro y bajo de el, podía asegurar que estaba feliz de verme, pero yo no.

-_¡Bella!_- me grito desde el oreo lado de la acera.

El corrió a velocidad normal, trato de abrazarme y yo lo rechacé inmediatamente

-_¿Qué pasa?_- frunció el ceño al preguntarme

-_Nada _-le dije cortante- _No quiero que me abraces_

-_¿Por qué?_

No supe que responder, debatía en decirle la verdad o evitarlo. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando algo frió toco mis labios… no lo podía creer, me estaba besando. Tan rápido como pude lo empuje, él se alejo, por suerte nadie nos había visto, no quería pensar en lo que haría Mike si se enterara, me dejaría y no quería perderlo, no ahora que él era mi todo.

-_Bella ¿Qué sucede?_- me pregunto con un tono de preocupación

-_Solo no quiero que me beses… NO… no quiero ni que me toques_-dije lo mas fría posible

-_¿Por qué?_- me pregunto.

-_Acaso no es claro…TU…!_-lo acuse- _me dejaste hace 2 años, herida y rota, no sabes lo que pase por tu culpa… era un infierno, ahora regresas y ¿pretendes que olvide todo y me lance a tus brazos?- _

_-Bella… lo lamento tanto… necesito tu perdón…-me rogó- fui un idota_ –¿y no?-, _por lo que te hice y jamás me lo voy a perdonar… NUNCA…_-permanecí en silencio, me debatía en perdonarlo o no pero ya no lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, así que eso era todo lo que iba a hacer perdonarlo y ya.

_-Esta bien Edward, te PERDONO, lo digo de corazón todo queda olvidado._

_-Gracias, te lo agradezco, enserio- _se abalanzo a abrazarme pero lo detuve.

-_Enserio Edward, te perdono, pero no hagas eso… mi vida es diferente ahora _–pretendía no decirle, pero no pude mas- _estoy felizmente casada con Mike Newton _

Pv. Edward

-_estoy felizmente casada con Mike Newton…_

No lo podía creer,¿Mike?, era mentira, tenia que ser una mentira, ¿Cómo pudo?, sentí como mi corazón inmóvil, el que alguna vez sintió amor, se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-_¿Mike Newton?_- mi voz se lleno de duda.

-_SI _–dijo ella- él me ayudo a sanar la enorme herida que tú dejaste y supo ganarse mi amor.

_-¡No es posible!_ -grite_- tu dijiste que jamás le harías caso, que no te interesaba_ –no lo podía creer, la ira que sentía en esos momentos era incontrolable, no pude evitar perder el control, no lo pensé y me lance encima de ella, sentí que mis dientes perforaban su delicada piel, el frenesí comenzó y no me podía detener, me recordaba una y otra ves que la amaba y no la podía dañar, tan rápido como recobre mi control, arrepentido y agobiado por lo que había echo, me aleje de ella, y no supe que es lo que había pasado con ella, para ello ya habrían pasado los 3 días de la transformación.

Pv. Bella

Entre en shock cuando Edward se lanzo hacia mí, caí de inmediato al suelo, con el encima, no lo podía creer, me había atacado, solo comencé a sentir un insoportable dolor en el cuello, y pensé que me mataría, pero entre el dolor, pude notar como él se levantaba asustado y se iba lomas rápido posible, que ni siquiera se llevo su auto. El dolor era horrible, tal como Alice me lo había dicho, solo pensaba que quería morir para que acabara este dolo. Entre tanto sufrimiento solo pude escuchar a la gente a mi alrededor habiendo mientras que unas manos me examinaban y pude sentir que me levantaban por lo que deduje que me llevaban al hospital, solo podía escuchar a los doctores decirle a Mike que estaba en un coma y que no sabían cuando iba a despertar y Mike, oh mi Mike, lloraba a mi lado desesperado, y eso me destrozaba.

Sentí como los días pasaban y el dolor descendía, me imaginaba que el proceso de la transformación estaba a punto de terminar, solo podía imaginarme lo peor.

El pitido de la maquina sonó continuamente, lo que me decía que mi corazón se había detenido, Mike quien nunca se alejo de mi lado, lloraba como nunca, pero a pesar de eso abrí los ojos, al principio puso una cara de felicidad, pero después la cambio por miedo, no, terror, yo me sentía atraída por su aroma y no lo pude evitar, me lance sobre él y lo mate enseguida, se sentía tan bien beber sangre, saciar la sed que sentía, pero desperté de mi ensimismamiento y note lo que había hecho

-_Nooooo!-_ grite desesperada con todas mis fuerzas –_ lo mate! No puede ser, lo mate, ¿que eh hecho?_

Entonces escuche a la gente acercarse al cuarto y salí corriendo de ahí, no quería matar a nadie mas, solo me quede con el ultimo recuerdo de Mike ahí tirado en el cuarto y su cara antes de eso.

-No puedo creer que Edward me halla hecho esto!- me dije a mi misma- esta me la vas a pagar te lo juro Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te vas a arrepentir.

Comencé a buscar a Edward por todas partes, en su casa, el bosque, todos los lugares que sabia. Busque por horas o… ¿días?, no lo sabia, el tiempo no me importaba ahora solo quería mi venganza.

Pv. Alice

¿Por qué no lo vi antes? ¿Que clase de poder divino era? Edward no llamo para contarnos lo que paso. Saque mi móvil y marque su número

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ le reclame furiosa

-_No lo se, tal ves fue la ira que me invadió_- respondió preocupado.

-_Esta es mi culpa._

_-¿Qué?_

-_Yo lo sabia, Edward lo había visto todo y no fui capaz de decírtelo, todo esto es culpa mía_ –me sentía tan mal por no habérselo dicho y ahora, Edward había hecho una tontería por mi culpa- _todo, salvo que la morderías_.

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-_ me pregunto furioso

-_Te veías tan feliz y que no lo quise arruinar, pensé que tal vez algo cambiaria y todo saldría bien, no se fui tan tonta_

-_No Alice, no te culpes_ -me dijo- _es mi culpa perdí el control y ahora tengo que enfrentar esto y…_

De repente deje de escucharlo y solo podía ver a Bella corriendo por el bosque en busca de algo o alguien, lo que deduje rápidamente a quien buscaba era a Edward, pero había algo mas… no pude ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

_-¿Alice? ¡Alice!, ¿Qué viste?_ –me grito- _dímelo._

-_Edward, Bella te esta buscando con desesperación_- le dije confusa

_-¿Deberas?_ –parecía esperanzado

-_Si, pero no creo que sea nada bueno._

_-No importa, tal vez me perdone y vuelva conmigo_

_-Edward, no lo se_

_-Tengo que intentarlo Alice_

_-Pero Edward creo que…_ - no pude terminar de la frase ya que había colgado el teléfono.

Estoy realmente preocupada esto no puede ser bueno, hubo algo que vi, era borroso, pero ruego que no pase o todo terminara en un gran y letal desastre…

Pv. Edward

Bella me estaba buscando, tal vez cambio de parecer y volverá conmigo. Alice me había dicho que no estaba segura de que la encontrara, pero no importa ahora ella era igual que yo, tendría toda la eternidad para compensarla, hacer que me perdone y vuelva amarme, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Con esa esperanza me encamine a buscarla, lo cual fue sencillo, pues reconocí su aroma al instante, jamás cambiaria y corrí hasta ella, la vi sentada en una roca, cerca del río viendo al horizonte, se veía tan hermosa, para mi ella siempre ha sido así, entonces me acerque y ella reacciono y volteo a verme, su cara era de serenidad y felicidad, tal vez ella nunca me olvido y ahora que obtuvo lo que siempre quiso: ser como yo, la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se acerco tan rápido y quedo frente mió.

-_Edward_ -me dijo con su dulce voz- _eh esperado esto, ser como tu y ahora que lo eh conseguido, no pienso desperdiciar el momento._

-_Bella yo… aun me sentía un poco mal por haberlo hecho de ese modo tan salvaje y hostil._

_-Shhh… ya paso todo_- ahora se veía seria y me miraba profundamente- _necesito saber, que siente tener un beso tuyo sin que te controles._

-_Bella eh esperado esto por tanto tiempo_ –y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella

Me siguió el beso con la misma intensidad con el que yo lo hacia entonces nos separamos.

_-Yo también quiero que sientas lo que yo siento…_

Y me volvió a besar, fue entonces cundo lo sentí.

Un fuerte dolor me hizo salir de mi trance, pude notar que en la mano de Bella había algo, el dolor era horrible y por fin descubrí que era, era mi brazo lo que sujetaba y destrozaba como si de una rama se tratara, yo me quede perplejo no lo que pasaba, ella me estaba haciendo esto, me retorcía del dolor, solo pude notar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción de ella…

*Pv. Bella

Después de arrancarle el brazo a mi "amor", me acerque y lo vi en el suelo mirándome, yo sonreía eh hice lo que nunca pensé que hacer, pise su pierna, como James lo había hecho conmigo, la destrocé al punto de casi arrancarla…

_-¿Te gusta?_- le dije- _¿Qué te roben la felicidad y te destrocen?_

_-Bella ¿Tu?-_

¿Qué acaso no comprendía que no sentía nada por él más que odio?

_-Bueno, ya que son tus últimos momentos te diré todo lo que pienso. Yo te "amaba" eras mi todo, pero me abandonaste, sufrí Edward y mucho_ -no podía detenerme- _y solo Mike me ayudo a superarlo, él entendió, si ese chico inmaduro como tu lo llamabas, me hizo ver las cosas y debo admitir que lo llegue a amar mucho mas que te llegue a amar a ti…_

-_Pero…_- me interrumpió.

-_No interrumpas…!!!_ –le grite pateándolo por un costado- _¿En que iba? Ah si… y ¿Qué pasa? Llegas tu y me robas mi felicidad mordiéndome y convirtiéndome en una como tu, se que esto era lo que yo quería, pero después de vivir con Mike me di cuenta de que no valía la pena, Mike, mi Mike, era mi todo y le arrebate la vida, gracias a ti, yo lo mate y bebí de el sabes lo que significa… y ahora me lo estoy cobrando con intereses_.

-_Bella yo…-_dijo contrabajo –_yo… te sigo… amando_ –que tonto

-_No digas nada_- le pedí- _nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión y que me ames no me va a volver humana, ni regresarme a Mike o ¿si?, ahora si no te importa voy a terminar lo que he venido a hacer._

Me acerque hacia él y lo primero que hice es destrozar su pierna y arrancarla, igual que hice con la otra, sentía un placer al hacer esto lo ultimo que hice fue arrodillarme frente suyo, tome su "hermosa" cara con mis manos y le dije:

-_Adiós! Mi vida_

_-Bella… no…_-fue lo último que dijo, ya que lo decapite enseguida.

Comencé hacer el fuego y quemar los restos de Edward en el, por fin había completado mi venganza. Y me sentía feliz a pesar de que aquello, no me traería a mi amor y mucho menos a mi humanidad de nuevo.

Que mas da ya no tiene sentido lamentarme por eso ahora tendría que esperar toda la eternidad una respuesta para mi o no se tal vez los Cullen vendrán por mi, lo mas seguro que Alice había visto lo que le hice a su hermano, y me odie, bueno todos lo harán, pero que importa, el amor ya no lo necesitaba solo me tengo que sentar a esperar a que las cosas tomen su curso y esperar mi desenlace. Pero si estaba segura de algo era que esto nada lo iba a cambiar, nada les regresara a su hermano que jamás supo mis intenciones gracias a que nunca pudo leerme la mente una ventaja que yo tome.

*Pv. Alice

-_Nooooo…!!!_ –grite lo mas alto que pude

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ me pregunto Esme preocupada

-_No… no puede ser…_-seguía en shock- _todo esto es mi culpa._

-_Alice cariño que te pasa, ¿Qué viste?_- me pregunto Jasper, mas preocupado que curioso.

-_Bella… Edward… no…-_ fue todo lo que pude decir

_-¿Se reconciliaron?_ – pregunto Esme feliz.

-_No Esme… Bella-_ seguía sin poder decir más que balbuceos

_-¿Qué paso Alice?-_ me gruño Rosalie

_-¿Qué Alice? ¿Qué?-_ me pregunto Carlisle

-_Si ¿Qué paso?-_ Emmett, preocupado

_-¿Cariño?_- me sacudió Jasper

Estaba estresada, porque no podía pensar bien grite- _BELLA MATO A EDWARD!!!_

Todos me miraron perplejos, Esme callo al suelo por la noticia, estaba destrozada, Carlisle se puso a su lado para consolarla.

Rosalie tenía una mirada de furia que no podía explicar, junto a Emmett y Jasper que se miraban perplejos.

_-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo paso?-_ Me pregunto Jasper abrazándome con fuerza.

Era obvio que ellos no sabían la historia, puesto que no había nadie que tradujera mis pensamientos.

-_Como todos saben Edward dejo a Bella hace 2 años, pero al contrario de él, ella lo supero y volvió a ser feliz con Mike, creo que esa fue la gota que derramo el baso y él perdió el control y la ataco, lo que conlleva a que la mordió y bueno se transformo, mato a Mike y en venganza mato a Edward._

Todos me miraron y la primera que hablo fue Rosalie.

-_Lo sabia _–gruño- _sabia que ella nos iba a traer problemas, sabia que ella destruiría nuestra familia, pero dejen que la encuentre y lo va pagar_.

-_Espera Rose_- dijo Jasper- _todos sabemos que ella es una neófita, ella es salvaje por naturaleza, se dejo llevar por la ira que sentía…_

_-Pero de todas formas…-interrumpió Rose_- eso no es una excusa debemos de encargarnos de ella.

-_Espera Rose, tranquilízate_- le rogó Emmett

-_Es cierto_- le confirmo Jazz- _ella acabara contigo en segundos…_

*Pv. Rosalie

"¿Que ella acabara conmigo?, si claro, eso tendré que ver"

-_Carlisle ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_- le pregunte, él estaba abrazando a Esme.

-_Aun no lo se, esto es muy delicado-_ ¡que bien!

-_Tenemos que ir a por ella_- dijo Esme- _tenemos que traerla aquí-_ genial ahora Esme le ponía las cosas mas fáciles en vez de ir por ella, ellos la traerían a mi… no puedo esperar a que comiese la casería…

Pv. Alice

Todos salimos de casa menos Esme y Rosalie, esta ultima feliz, solo esperaba el momento en que le lleváramos a Bella. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, su aroma no había cambiado, solo que era menos apreciable y estaba esparcido por todo el bosque. Entonces me separe junto de los demás, para cubrir mas terreno y la encontré estaba cazando, al menos no era un humano.

-_Bella! _–le grite

Ella volteo hacia donde yo estaba, dejo el ciervo y se acerco a mí…

Pv. Bella

-_Bella!_- escuche la voz de Alice, voltee y camine hacia ella.

Me acerque a ella, precavida seguramente ya había visto lo que paso

-_Alice_- le dije despacio

-_Bella_- me respondió triste -_Bueno… veo… que_- Alice no terminaba la oración

-_Lo se, hice algo terrible, mate a Edward! Lo mate!, no se que me paso, la ira me invadió y yo… yo…_

-_Cállate!_ –me grito- _solo cállate_ – se tranquilizo- _mataste a mi hermano, desposaste a Esme y ahora Rosalie esta esperando a volverte a ver para hacerte pedazos._

-_Lo se, eso y mas merezco, bueno! Ya no tengo nada ni a nadie por quien vivir._

_-¿De que hablas? –_ me pregunto confusa

-_Alice necesito que me hagas un último favor…_

Pv. Alice

-_ Alice necesito que me hagas un último favor…-_ me dijo ella, en suplica

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ le dije muy fría, a pesar de que la quería no sabia si iba a perdonarla.

-_Se que jamás me vas a perdonar, nunca, así que tu eres una de las personas que mas he querido después de Edward…_

_-¿y que con eso?-_ no sabia a donde quería llegar y por que no iba de una vez al grano.

-_Te he querido como una hermana… y por eso… quiero que tú seas quien me mate._

_-¿Qué?-_ no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-_Si Alice, quiero que me mates, ya no tengo nada que me retenga en este mundo… asi que ¿Qué ago aquí?, si tu familia me odia y por obvias razones no puedo estar con mis padres, perdí a mi esposo, a Edward ya que lo había perdonado y hubiéramos podido ser amigos._

-_Pero…Bella_- estaba helada, no había visto esto creo que ella lo pensó en esto en el ultimo minuto.

-_Vamos Alice_- me dijo-_prefiero que seas tu y no Rosalie_ –le sonreí- _creo que eso la va a decepcionar mucho._

-_Pero yo no se como hacerlo…-_dije, decepcionada

-_Hazlo como mejor te parezca, rápido y sin dolor o lento y doloroso, el punto es que quiero que TU termines, mi existencia, ya no puedo mas con esta culpa, mátame o que prefieres que lo haga Rosalie, bueno al menos tendrán un espectáculo antes de que acaba conmigo y así disfrutaran de mi muerte_ –se volteo para correr en dirección a la casa.

-_Espera!-_ grite- _Bella, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, por mucho que quiera, no puedo odiarte , yo también te quiero como a una hermana…_

-_Bien Alice, si de verdad me quieres hazlo, hazlo por mi, Vamos!_ –me animo

_-¿Pero que quieres que haga?_ –estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, maldito poder psíquico, no me ayuda en nada.

-_No lo se, córtame la cabeza, rompe cada parte de mi cuerpo, quémame!, lo que quieras! Solo hazlo! _

_-Esta bien Bella, lo haré_-dije poco convencida

-_Gracias Alice, muchas gracias_-dijo Bella se le veía aliviada.

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mí, yo tome su cabeza entre mis manos

-_Adiós Bella_- fue lo último que dije

-_Adiós Alice, Te quiero_

Y ahí fue donde yo terminé con la existencia de Isabella Marie Swan

*Pv. Jasper

Corría de regreso, buscando a Alice, sentía una ola de tristeza y no lo podía evitar, tenia que seguir la dirección y entonces la vi…

Alice estaba tirada de rodillas, junto a una gran braza de llamas ardiendo podía sentir su tristeza así que usé mi don para calmarla y así pudiera explicarme lo que había pasado.

-_Alice querida ¿Qué paso?-_ me acerqué y la abrase.

-_Bella, esta muerta, Jasper_- dijo sollozando

_-¿Qué?_

-_Si, ella me pidió que la matara_- dijo- _me dijo que yo era la única persona, que quería que lo hiciera, que conmigo se sentía mejor…yo…yo… no sabia que hacer…-_ se llevo las manos a la cara.

-_Tranquila, ya paso_- la consolé mas usando mi don-_ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí vamonos a casa, pero antes tenemos que encontrar a Carlisle y a Emmett, nos van a estar buscando._

-_muy bien_-me dijo dando una última mirada a la bola de fuego donde ya hacían los restos de Bella.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice contó todo lo que sucedió, todos estábamos muy desconcertados por la petición de Bella, de lo contrario Rosalie estaba furiosa por no haber matado ella misma a Bella.

Iba caminando por el bosque cuando vi a Alice muy serena sentada en una roca, me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas? – sabia que no se había recuperado de lo que paso.

-Bien… eso creo

-¿Qué crees que pasara de ahora en adelante?, ¿crees que nuestra familia se recuperara?

-Si Jazz, todo estará bien-dijo y entre sonrió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte atónito

-No lo se- dijo simplemente- solo lo vi

Fin…


End file.
